Grim Creeper
by Link
Summary: This story is in Zelda 4, Link's Awakening. It's about the grim creeper.


# Grim Creeper

"Huh? Hey, kid? You wana fight? Fine! Get 'm, boys!" I used my stick to get the bat's attention. I pointed the stick at the kid who just walked in. He was dressed all in green. He had pointy ears, like an elf. I actually think he was an elf. The bats charged at him. The kid only killed one. All the others hit the weakling.

"Ow!" He said.

"Haha! Give up, you're gonna lose, elf kid!" I said. I got six more bats to kill him. This time he killed three, but the other half scratched his now bloody face. I told six more bats to come with my stick. This time the elf didn't get even one. "Good job, boys!" The elf was on the floor, blood everywhere. "You're gonna die, I know it!" I got six more bats to come. The elf was too weak to even move. All the bats swooped down and clawed him. The kid laid on the floor, dead. "Ha! I knew I'd win!"

"Not so fast."

"Huh?" The kid stood up.

"I forgot I still had this secret medicine from the face shrine." The elf said.

"We have a survivor, boys! But it won't be for long." The bats swooped down. Since the kid was in perfect condition, he killed all of them. "My friends! Argh! I'll get you! I never forget a face!" I jumped out of the room. I was furious at that kid! So I did what I do whenever I get mad. I climbed to the top of the tower, stuck my fingers in my mouth, and whistled. "Evil eagle!" She flew down. I got on her back. She jumped and we flew.

If you haven't flown on a bird before, you have to. It's the greatest experience ever. Now you know why I do this when I get mad. It calms me.

I smiled. I laughed. This was great. We flew east.

"Wait. Stop here. Land." I said when we got to the location I wanted to go.

Evil eagle landed on the wind fish's egg. I knew that if the wind fish woke, we would all be gone. Every one of us on this island. But I didn't care. I felt bad for the wind fish, inside that egg, sleeping for years, decades, even centuries. I sung to the wind fish the song I heard Marin sing when I flew over Mabe village. I'm not the best singer, but I would do it for the wind fish. The song Marin sang was really beautiful. I sang, even though I needed the 8 musical instruments of the sirens, I still hoped the song would wake the wind fish.

I finished the song, and waited. The egg didn't move, crack or anything. I cried. "Come on, wind fish, wake up!" It still didn't do anything. "All right, Evil, lets go back to the tower." I got on her. Even though I was flying, I was still sad. "When will the wind fish wake?" I asked myself. Evil eagle landed on top of the tower. "Ok, Evil eagle, you can go fly anywhere you want. But don't wake the wind fish. I want to be there when it does. I'll wait on the tower in case the elf comes to face me again." Evil eagle flew off. I wonder all the time if there is life off the island. I think there must be, because I never seen that kid before, and I don't think there other elves on this island. "Elf kid, wake the wind fish. Collect the siren musical instruments, play them in front of the egg, defeat the master, and wake the wind fish." If the elf kid happened to come again, I couldn't kill him. I needed him to wake the wind fish. And I couldn't just give him the Organ, or else the master will be furious. I'd have to let the kid kill me. But I couldn't make it too obvious. I'd at least have to try to kill the elf. I wondered when he'd come. Then…

Crash! The top of the tower lowered about one whole floor space. The kid must of knocked down the final pillar. He'd be coming soon. I whisteld. "Evil eagle! The elf will be coming soon!" Evil didn't come. "Huh. That's strange. Evil eagle always comes when I whistle for him. Maybe he didn't hear me." I tried again. "EVIL EAGLE! GET HERE RIGHT NOW! THE KID'L BE COMING SOON!"

No response.

My bats were to easy to defeat to be considerd bosses. I needed Evil eagle. 

"EAGLE!!!!!" I screamed.

No response.

What if she was hurt? "EVIL EAGLE!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I bet an octoroc at Torombo shores could hear me. So why wouldn't he come? I sat on the edge of the tower and cried. I looked down the 4, well, now 3 floor tower.

I stood at the edge.

I closed my eyes.

And jumped.

Life was terrible now. No woken wind fish, no eagle, and pretty soon, it would be no life.

The wind was rushing past me at hundreds of miles per hour. The ground got closer and closer. Then…

Wump! I had a mouthful of feathers. "Evil eagle! You're back! Where were you?" She flew to the top of the tower, just as the kid came up the ladder. 

"All right, I'm ready to fight. No backing out now." I said. I jumped on Evil eagle and flew up. "Ok, evil eagle, I'm trying to kill myself so the kid can wake the wind fish, so don't try your hardest." I whispered.

We flew above the elf. He used some sort of grappling hook and hit us. Evil flew even higher. Then we swooped down and hit the kid, but then he hit us with the sword. Evil flew high. "CHARGE!" I yelled. Evil swooped down, talons out. Elf hit her with his sword. Eagle flapped her wings, and feathers hit the elf. He put up his shield to block them, but Evil eagle's power of her flapping wings created enough power to push the kid off the edge. Now he had to start over. The kid climbed up the ladder.

"Rember, lose." I said.

"No, I'm gonna win." The elf said.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said. "Oops."

"Were you talking to your bird? Do you want me to win?"

"Uh, no, of course not."

"Then who were you talking to?" You can tell I'm not very good at expressing myself. Evil saved the day by changing the subject to "flap your wings and push the elf off the edge". He climbed up the ladder again. Evil charged, but the elf hit her. She flew up high. The kid used the grappling hook. Evil swooped low. The elf kid hit her with the sword. Eagle flapped her wings. The elf put up his shield and walked into the wind so he wouldn't fall off. He didn't. Evil flew high, and the grappling hook hit her. Evil charged. The kid hit her for the final time. Evil fell to the ground and I went with her. The kid had won. I spoke my last words: "Beat the next dungeon, kid. Wake the wind fish and go back home." 


End file.
